warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House Carollon
House Carollon (also, Great Carollon Dynasty) is an ancient Trade House and Governor Dynasty whose main domains are the Carollon system and Iox sector as a whole. The Carollons, as they are commonly called, have ruled the Iox sector and its predecessor, Guberniya of Carollon, time and time again. They are the most influencial and powerful family and group within the Iox sector and have many holdings on many planets and have their fingers dipped in numerous deals. History 'Winrich Carollon' Great Carollon Dynasty originates into 5th century of 34th millennium. The cataclysmic event known as the Howling disrupted the beacon of Astronomican and many areas of space were cut off from the Imperium of Man and fell into chaos and anarchy. Remicles sector, which was formed after the events of Great Scouring, was one of these areas and the sector was almost completely lost. Petty usurpers and ambitious governors took over their worlds and created their private empires, built atop the cheering crowds and dead bodies of civil wars. Long, some have even said too long, the Imperium sat idle unable to counter those many uprisings around the Mankind's vast realm. Right after the Howling had occured many offices and influencial inviduals raised their voices and demanded the Imperium to act as swift as possible to counter the threat of thousand revolts and hundred rebellions. One of these men was the Lord Commander Ultima Winrich Carollon, who succeeded the late Lord Commander Ultima who died under dubious circumstances. Later it was said that the late Lord Commander died of his inefficiency, it was widely believed and accepted that he was murdered by none other than the High Lords of Terra themselves. Winrich Carollon was a formidable officer of the Imperial Navy, the Lord Admiral of Kar Apellos and also the chairman of the merchant charter Beast Feast. He left those duties when he was granted with the title of Lord Commander Ultima (or Lord High Admiral of Segmentum Ultima) of Kar Duniash. Lord Commander Ultima Winrich Carollon used his vast influence to create crusades all across the Segmentum Ultima in order to please the High Lords, but also to prop up his investments on various Merchant Charters. Being of minor Imperial Navy retainer house, Winrich's acts were not completely agreed and quite amount of his planned crusades and pacification fleets were dispatched before they ever set their course. Great deal of the representatives of the older houses tried to bribe and even assassinate the new Lord Commander Ultima, but all failed. Winrich Carollon was able to assemble and launch 58 minor crusades and/or pacification fleets around the Segmentum Ultima. One of the best known campaigns became known as the First Gregoran Reformation in 422.M34 that was absolute success. Other campaigns took place mostly around the Galactic Core and the birth place of the Howling itself. The Black Templars participated in many of these campaigns and they were much hailed back in the day. The last campaign that Winrich Carollon managed to push forth was the 104th Crusade. Greatly misjudged act on behalf of the Lord Commander Ultima, 104th Crusade proved to be more like his personal endeavour to expand the Imperium's control over uninhabited space on lower Galactic plane. As planets were put under Imperial rule again and when the crusade ended in 438.M34 it was quite clear that now ageing Lord Commander Ultima wanted to share his wealth to his associates. It all went quite fine and unnoticeable, before the hive world Njivels' governor's seat was passed on to Winrich Carollon's father-in-law. Nepotism couldn't be covered anymore and the Imperial officers began to root out Winrich's use of his power and influence. The Imperial offices couldn't really care less about some petty nepotism, but Winrich's rivals, powerful trade houses, Merchant Charters and even Navy retainer houses protested against Winrich's acts. The aftermath of 104th Crusade lasted for almost two decades and numerous murders, briberies and deals, finally in 458.M34 the Lord Commander Ultima Winrich Carollon was given the Warrant of Trade as a token of gratitude for his outstanding acts for Segmentum Ultima during his reign of three decades. It is still unclear if the Warrant of Trade was actually granted by the High Lords of Terra who wished the petty rivalry to stop in Ultima, or if it was indeed acquired by Winrich Carollon's influencial rivals. However the truth stands, it was clear that Winrich Carollon couldn't pass away the great present and so he left his duties as the Lord Commander Ultima and became a rogue trader. Even if Winrich Carollon was much hated and many wanted to see him perish, it mattered little anymore. Warrant of Trade made all his claims to continue his duty as Lord Commander Ultima vain and he was forced to start the life of vagabond as a rogue trader. After lobbing and bribing certain parties, the Lord Carollon, as Winrich fancied himself, was able to acquire a formidable fleet of fellow rogue traders and free chartists to accompany his endeavour to the Remicles sector. Striving towards the dead space of the southern reaches of Remicles, Lord Carollon wished to leave his name on the vast table of the Galaxy. Starting his great odysseia from the hive world Njivels, Lord Carollon got supplies and arms for his quest. Some of these rogue trader houses still exist today, having looked for habitable planets and riches beyond measurement within the endless space for many, many generations. Many of these houses have long since moved to new areas and only the Gundrad family is still considered as active in current Iox sector. Within the next forty years the rogue traders expanded the Remicles sector's borders and formed an autonomic sub-sector within it. Guberniya of Carollon became to be when Winrich Carollon found the Carollon system in 500.M34 and claimed it his House's property and to serve the Imperium forever. Winrich Carollon's older son, Hinrich Carollon, took over the planet and saw its integration to the Imperium. From numerous planets people were brought forth to habit the new-found paradise. The House Carollon was fragmented in 501.M34 as Winrich's younger son, Siegbert took his mother's surname, von Gundrad, and so the House's properties were divided in two. 'Guberniya of Carollon' Guberniya of Carollon became to be as an expansion of Remicles sector. Officially it was but a big sub-sector, bordering the Domain of the Cluster Lord in west and vast, dark wild of the Nightshores and Twilight Coast in south. The Carollons managed to lob a sub-sectorial fleet that could guard the southern borders and routes to the heart of Remicles via Capella and Prosphorant systems. Carollon system was the link to Remicles sector and wider Imperium and gained much of the wealth generated by newfound colonies. Systems that were inhabited or re-colonised during the Guberniya's founding were Carollon (500.), Ras Alhague and Ren Haret (501.), Heios (520.), Vega Maxia (525.) and Bule (527.). Later, around 600.M34 An Romos and around 800.M34 Hadranoh systems were also found and colonised and they became part of the Guberniya as well. Guberniya was ruled by the House Carollon and the title of prefect became known as Lord Carollon. Ver Cluster and its Cluster Lords saw Guberniya as threat to their power, as much of the trade between Remicles and Ver Cluster slowly drifted in the routes that went through Guberniya. It was not only political upheaval of the Cluster Lords but also economical as the Ver Cluster became poorer and poorer due the acts of greedy rogue trader dynastis and free chartist captains. Winrich Carollon's influence carried his house long, and many saw the descendants of Lord Commander Ultima as fit trade partners. No wonder why Guberniya managed to rob trade deals and to prop up the warp lanes through their little sub-sector as the most important ones of the lower Galactic Plane in no time at all. The Carollons expanded their house holdings when mining operations in two other planets of the Carollon system began in late 8th century of 34th Millennium. The house managed to get a deal with Vega Maxia forge world and they supplied the great forge with numerous valuable minerals including palladium and natural gasses found on Carollon VII planet. The colonisation of Hadranoh system which was found by accident by one of the many missions of Missionaria Galaxia. Hadranoh III's feudal system was quickly introduced under Ecclesiarchal treaty that became mockingly known as Non-Carollon control zone. With the help of the Cluster Lords Hadranoh III was quickly brought into current technological state. Later historicians have speculated that Hadranoh's conquest became one of the many reasons why Vega Maxia fell to the Moirae Schism. Some of the earliest reports show evidences of Knights but for some reason they disappeared when the Cluster Lords invested for the planet. Tediously religious sector, Ver Cluster wished not to take Hadranoh III under their control but to push it towards the House Carollon. Via Hadranoh III more stable warp route was discovered and Vega Maxia began its trade with the far planets of Ver Cluster, including Tessagamil, which was known for its dedication to divination. As the 35th Millennium began, Imperium was wavering, its very core was losing power and influence and many heretical factions were born around the Galaxy, one of the best known and most despised was the Moirae Schism. To say that Vega Maxia was in any way responsible of pushing Moirae Schism into effect is abrupt and nonsense, but the great forge of Guberniya fell to it all the same. Threat that Vega Maxia posed at those times was too great for Guberniya to bear. Even with their relatively vast fleet and numerous Astra Militarum regiments raised within it, Lord Carollon Fjerdinand (102-149.M35) called for aid and the Kjipr sector was first to answer. Beginning from 142.M35, the heresy of Vega Maxia broke House Carollon's most stable trade routes that had been carrying wealth and goods for five centuries. This significant blow was enough to let the Cluster Lords to conspire with the Hadranoh system and to push Ecclesiarchy within the Guberniya stronger than ever before. Lord Carollon Fjerdinand proved his and his house's worth by taking the command of Guberniya's forces within the Astra Militarum. He held the title of Lord Militant until the Kjiprian Lord Militant Commander arrived to his aid and took over the battlegroup. Fjerdinand Carollon was transferred into the duty of field-observer and strategist in 143.M35 when the forces of Imperium breached Vega Maxia's orbital defences and made planetfall. He was killed during the last days of the war for Vega Maxia. Fjerdinand Carollon was succeeded as Lord Carollon by his third son (first one being killed during the war too) and as governor of Carollon system by his second son. The titles were divided in order to prevent a loss of both sub-sectorial and system governor at the same time. Roman Carollon (3rd son of Fjerdinand) declared during his reformations of the House that the firstborn son of the governor of Carollon system would inherit the Carollon system (or more specifically; planet Carollon Prime) and the second son would inherit the title of Lord Carollon as sub-sectorial governor. This was to ensure that at least the system would stay in the House's hands. It was also stated that those who take the seat of Lord Carollon can not pass their name to the next generation. Many of these lesser houses of Carollon Dynasty that were born after this declaration became Astra Militarum retainers and some of them were even given holdings on Carollon IV and VII mining colonies. This might all seem quite strange, but the Imperium was in great peril during those days and Moirae Schism was but a small movement. Nova Terra Interregnum was escalating and the Twin Empires tried to succumb each others as well as they could. 'Millennium of Madness' There was only a minute of respite for the Imperium when Nova Terra Interregnum ended with the fall of Ur-Council in Cataclysm of Souls. A new threat was already looming over the Adeptus Terra and High Lords. At the beginning of 36th Millennium, the Adeptus Terra began to lose power to Ecclesiarchy and its subordinates. Slowly, but steadily, this led to the election of High Lord Goge Vandire and his foul Reign of Blood. House Carollon was pulled in this struggle of power by Remicles sector. Lord Sector Remicles was strong supporter of Goge Vandire and his influence reflected far and wide from that frontier sector. Kjipr took step towards the embrasing hem of Ecclesiarchy from its Astra Militarum origins and many other planetary governors beyond Remicles vowed their eternal support for the Mad Lord and his reign. Wished it to be eternal. Lord Sector Remicles harassed the Cluster Lords with his zealous acts which made the Ver Cluster recede from the Ecclesiarchy, even if traditionally being very religious area. Establishment of Hadranoh III affected quite clearly the escalating of Reign of Blood in Guberniya of Carollon and the Lord Carollon was left between zealots of Remicles and his own sub-sector's cardinals. Being but a mere governor house, the Carollons had no weapons against the preachers of Mad Lord but for their luck, they weren't the only powerful Imperial organization within the reach of Remicles sector. When news about the acts of Black Templars, Fire Hawks and Soul Drinkers reached the ears of Remicles sector, it began clear to Lord Sector that the Reign of Blood was soon to be over and he would be one of those who would pay of it with his blood. A faction that was much overlooked by politicians and bureaucrats at those times within Remicles made its move against the supporters of High Lord Vandire and showed them the Emperor's Justice. White Tigers space marine chapter attacked from their hidden homeworld to the heart of Remicles and set the hive world Njivels in flames killing its 500 bureaucrats. Carving a bloody path through the sector, Remicles was left amazed in shock and their inefficiancy to counter force of one thousand battle brothers. As the Tigers drove the Frateris Militia and other semi-military factions loyal to Goge Vandire from Remicles sector into Guberniya, the Lord Sector Remicles fled his palace and disappeared, never to be heard of again. The Carollons provided, unofficially of course, the White Tigers with additional star-cruisers and when the Frateris Militia took their stance on Heios Prime, they were annihilated to the last man. Bloodbath of Heios resulted in crushed morale of Vandire's forces in Guberniya who had taken refuge on the planet Hadranoh III. Forming a counter attack, the last remnants of Mad Lords' forces tried to break the white doom that awaited them only to fail miserably somewhere between Hadranoh and Heios systems. Great firefight took place and the Vandire's forces were crushed, their munitions set ablaze, star vessels blown to pieces and their troops butchered in the cold void of the Galaxy. In year 281.M36 the White Tigers descended on Hadranoh III and destroyed the standing elements of the last forces loyal to the executed Mad Lord Goge Vandire within Remicles sector. Within the Remicles sector the High Lord's reign ended in the Massacre at the Clearing of Cleansing. The Carollons managed to prove their loyalty to the Imperium and for a generation they served it as Lord Sector Remicles, Prefect of the Guberniya and Governor of Carollon Prime. These titles were held by famous Bastian Carollon (lived 220-419.M35) who was in diplomatic meeting with the Kjiprian Lords in Kjipr sector during the time White Tigers massacred the senate of the hive world Njivels. When he returned he saw the restoration of peace in Remicles as his divine work and his position as the Lord Sector Remicles was voted by numerous governors around Remicles sector. Not just because he was Carollon, no. Bastian Carollon was a skilled diplomat and highly liked person. He was talented in rhetorics and rumors told that he was able to wade through the deals and merchants only to come up with the best and most profitable solution. Bastian Carollon brought the Remicles sector back to its feet after the devastation of bitter civil war and bought entire Merchant Charters in to the Remicles. He relied heavily on the Guard regiments and high-quality Arbites who were trained in Kjipr sector and stroke a deal between Remicles sector and Schola Progenium Alad Ras in Kjipr. Bastian Carollon of course favored his own family and sub-sector. Carollons gained much of the wealth which made up the loss of trade with Vega Maxia forge world. The envy within Ver Cluster grew into such heights it began to worry other bureaucrats within Remicles, as the trade from Necareth Gate was brought into Remicles via Guberniya of Carollon and finally transferred into Kjipr. This development led to establishment of huge mercenary guilds within Kjipr and the downfall of Cluster Lords in Ver. Bastian Carollon's acts to develope Kjipr sector with the funds of Remicles sector had brought the sector heavily dependant of the small frontier sector. Pride and money began to gather in this small sector and finally when the Lord Militant Commander Kjipr declared the sector free of the Imperium, it was clear Bastian's acts had led to wrong direction. Unaware of such foolish move, Bastian was slow to react. Maybe he did not want to believe that his friend and colleague would do such foolish act. When the Secessionists of the Kjiprian Empire made a move towards the hive world Njivels, Bastian Carollon fled to his court in Guberniya of Carollon and began to counter the threat. Event that later became known as Kjiprian Rebellion was swift and bloody. The Lord Commander of Ver Cluster took the High Command of the campaign and tried to destroy the adamant tip of Kjiprian Fleet. He failed and was forced to leave his regiments on Njivels to get into fierce firefights with the masterful Kjiprian mercenaries. Shortly after the rebellion's beginning, White Tigers showed up and proved themselves as the Protectors of Remicles again as they crushed the rebellion with one swift stroke. Kjipr sector was brought to its knees after a campaign of five years and its capitol was destroyed by Exterminatus. Bastian Carollon began to plan ways to improve the value of his now tainted name and became to be the mastermind behind Missionaria Semitas Necareth which was officially designed and launched by Arch-Cardinal d'Anglos in year 388 of 36th millennium. Lord Sector Remicles Bastian Carollon regained his fame and popularity during the following decades, even if he was assassinated in 419.M36 in his own birthday party. He failed to see the outcome of Missionaria Semitas Necareth and some even speculate that the Missionaria Noctus Litoria was pushed aside because such powerful invidual was not there to back it up. Bastian Carollon was succeeded by his firstborn son Ludoviko Carollon, as the Governor of the Guberniya and Governor of Carollon system. Title of Lord Sector Remicles was passed in elections of the sector to a lot less prestigeous family. Ludoviko Carollon was not, however, a man to hold on such things and he managed to bring Carollon system to its new Golden Era. Gifted in arts, Ludoviko was known of his sumptuous donations to painter and sculptor guilds. He saw that it was not wealth and fame in battles only, what would bring his family above all others. He believed into cultural investments and after his death an academy of arts was found to honor his name. It is however wrong to think that Ludoviko was a vain daydreamer. Ludoviko, born in 384.M36 had made his name in the Astra Militarum regiments of Carollon Royal Rifles and had seen many battlefields and victories before his appointment on the seat of Lord Carollon. Missionaria Semitas Necareth came to its end in 460.M36 and it was celebrated all across the Remicles sector and not least in the Guberniya. Ludoviko however gazed to the future and carefully lobbed his and his house's position in the eyes of Vega Maxia and Nauglir Minoris forge worlds. This proved to be fruitful deed when they participated the Xalung Worlds campaign as allies against the tech-barbarians of Xalung Worlds in 479.M36. Ludoviko raised one hundred Astra Militarum regiments of Carollon Royal Rifles and Carollon Royal Guard to support the Fabricator-General of Vega Maxia in his quest for Xalung Worlds. He also took fair amount of space vessels to this campaign directly from the sub-sector's fleet which, of course, outraged other lords and governors of the Guberniya. Before the troops arrived on Xalung Worlds, one hundred attempts to Ludoviko's life had been countered and he hid himself deep within the vaults of Carollon Prime. Regency of Carollon system was passed to Ludoviko's first son, Timotheus Carollon, who quickly usurped his younger brother Amadeus' place as the Lord of Guberniya. Lords of the Guberniya became restless of the feuding sons of Ludoviko and three noble-led rebellions struck the Guberniya. First one in 480.M36 in Prosphorant by house Nika, second one in late-482.M36 on Ar Golev by house Achille and the last in early-483.M36 by the house Judith, cadet branch of House Carollon itself. Timotheus Carollon crushed these rebellions while anxiously observing the outcome of prolonged Xalung Worlds campaign. He was mortally wounded in the last of the rebellions which became known as the Betrayal of Judith and died heirless in 485.M36 passing his titles to the fourth son of Ludoviko. Emmanuel Carollon was the 4th son (and 7th child) of Ludoviko Carollon as the third, Wessel, had been killed during the Xalung Worlds campaign while he served as Major of the Carollon Royal Rifles. Emmanuel Carollon, already father of two boys and three girls, begun his reign by securing their future in various means which included a lot of bribery and promises. To ensure that his sons wouldn't act as foolishly as his brothers, he married his first son with his oldest sister's first daughter, who at the time carried the name of Kasimira of House Lilo. House Lilo was one of the ancient merchant and governor houses of Ver Cluster and the marriage between them and the Carollons brought great amount of tension between the Cluster Lords who saw the Carollons as rivals to all of them. The grand industries of Childeric system were under government of House Lilo and with their influence the eastern side of Ver Cluster was granted trade freedoms by the Guberniya which of course brought the western side of the Cluster down. Emmanuel Carollon guided the House Carollon towards the majestic and ruling trade house it traditionally had been and left the military-associated politics to Lord Sector Remicles and other more eager militants. Line brought from Emmanuel's son Constantin Carollon and Kasimira Lilo triumphed over petty usurpers and claimants to their realm. Constantin Carollon died at the age of 365 and passed his titles to his grandson's son, Andreas I Carollon. Andreas Carollon (the first of his name) was very stable ruler and governor and continued Constantin's work to improve the Carollons status as trade family. He was however greatly worried by the influence of Remicles sector and wished to separate Guberniya of Carollon fully from the Remicles. He saw, that only way to succeed with it was to expand the Guberniya's borders so far that the area would need to be pressed under new rulership. Like ordered, the representatives of the House Hadranoh approached the Carollons on the matter of long forgotten, Missionaria Noctus Litoria. 'Father and Son' Andreas I Carollon died suddenly at the age of 106 years and passed his titles to his firstborn, Andreas II Carollon. Andreas Carollon (the second) rose to the position of Lord Carollon and the patriarch of Great Carollon Dynasty at the age of 32 years. He was married to Monique Hadranoh who was sister to (arch-cardinal to be) Engelbert Hadranoh and daughter to Arch-Cardinal Ezekiel Hadranoh. After 14 years of married life, Monique gave a son to Andreas II who became known as Alois Carollon. During this time Andreas II made his time planning the Missionaria Noctus Litoria in secret with his father-in-law Ezekiel Hadranoh. Their families sealed not only by marriage but also by an heir, both of these great men were determined to get the Guberniya separated from Remicles sector once and for all, by shedding no blood at all. Around 940.M36 the Ever-night of the Nightshoress was slowly lifting and the most daredevil rogue traders got courage to sail beyond the Twilight Coast into the dreaded Nightshores. This further boosted the attempt to get the Missionaria launched and Ezekiel Hadranoh travelled to the Holy Terra by himself to seek audience with one of the Cardinals Palatine so the mission would be launched. After forty years after he had left, the most pious envoy of the Ecclesiarch arrived on Hadranoh III and informed the regent of Arc-Cardinal's post, Engelbert Hadranoh, that the mission was to be launched as soon as possible. Missionaria Noctus Litoria was launched to the region now known as Seren sub-sector but traditionally known as Nightshores in 984.M36. Traveling via Xalung Worlds, Missionaria was accompanied by many Carollon supported rogue traders. For Engelbert Hadranoh, however, this was not enough for he favored his own son as an heir to his and Lord Carollon's position over Monique's and Andreas' son. Behind Andreas Carollon's back, Engelbert began to make insideous and dishonorable plans to get rid of the whole House Carollon. Unaware of this, Andreas II Carollon continued to collaborate with the Arch-Cardinal. Too interested of the Missionaria Noctus Litoria and its outcome, the Carollons disbanded the words of the doomsayers of Xaladras and Tessagamil... until it was way too late. In 989.M36 the Golden Throne hungered and Black Ships began more numerous. In Remicles that gained little interest as the Bassenheim Star went supernova and destroyed almost wholly the ancient sector of Remicles. Fall of Remicles was so brutal and unexpected that the Imperial authorities were struck completely numb. Billions of men and tens of planets were destroyed in a blink of an eye leaving nothing but Warp infused stardust behind. The Bassenheim Nebula was born. Engelbert Hadranoh was one of the first to recover from the event and quickly gathered all his might and power for he saw that an opportunity to overthrow the Carollons had come. Inquisitor Victor Bassenheim took command of many forces within the Guberniya, Ver Cluster and what was left of Remicles, and started to counter the Drifters of nebula with his three acolytes. Raising the whole Order of the White Maiden from d'Anglos Prime, Victor cut some of the Engelbert's strength but he cared nough. When Victor Bassenheim was triumphant on Prosphorant and then on Capella, the Carollons provided all their military troops under Victor's rule who single-handedly started to manouver against the fallen worlds of the nebula. Now as the Carollon Prime was emptied of soldiers, Engelbert Hadranoh made his move against his allies and declared the Purge of the High Spires to begin. The Carollons awe struck by their ally's acts and the sudden attack on their homeworld could not hope to counter the combined forces of Drejen Irregulars and An Romos Grenadiers and as the Engelbert Hadranoh gained control of Carollon Prime's PDF, the Carollons hid themselves deep into their vaults. Pili Smith, Judge-Commander of the Adeptus Arbites did not swallow the Arch-Cardinal's acts so easily and demanded that he would yield the command of his troops over to Arbites. This Engelbert Hadranoh denied declaring that his cause was just and required and that the Carollons were heretics and they should be destroyed among with the other nobles of Carollon system. Contacting Victor Bassenheim, Pili Smith walked with his planetary troops to the Field Command of the attackers and arrested the generals of Drejen Irregulars and An Romos Grenadiers. With the help of Canoness Seren's White Maidens Victor Bassenheim travelled on Hadranoh III and arrested Engelbert Hadranoh for raising armies and acting against the edict of High Lords of Terra. Hadranoh's reputation now in ruins and his foul plans in tatters, the Carollons emerged triumphant once again and assisted Victor Bassenheim in his campaign that became known as Wiping the Remnants. Andreas II Carollon became to negotiate with Engelbert Hadranoh's successor, Arch-Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh, who was his son's cousin. At the same time Victor Bassenheim, one of the most single-minded invidual of his time, was murdered by the High Lords of Terra for his outrageous acts against the remnant worlds of Remicles sector. Remicles was no more and Guberniya had gained its independence but it now struggled with complex politics that flamed between Guberniya and Ver Cluster. Andreas II Carollon, desperate to find a solution that would please both his vassals of Guberniya and the Cluster Lords had to arrange many deals the Carollons regretted afterwards. It was not Ver Cluster only, that needed pleasing. Kjipr sector in the north claimed a good portion of the area left of the Remicles sector and its Sector Lord was unwilling to find new routes through the Black Nebula, that had born in place of Remicles, to the Guberniya, but was content with the routes going through Ver Cluster. This put the Guberniya in a situation where it was not only a frontier sector, but also a dead-end sector. The value of Guberniya fell in years and after few decades it lowered in such levels some major assassinations and semi-military operations took place against the Cluster Lords who now took half of the goods going to the Guberniya. The members of House Lilo had been usurped on Childeric and not even the Hadranohs could sway the Cluster Lords who seemingly enjoyed the new situation. This rivalry ended in 020.M37 in the event we now know as the Great Cull as the Cluster Lord and Lord Carollon both were assassinated simultaneously. Andreas II Carollon's only child Alois Carollon inherited the titles of Governor of Carollon Prime, Governor of Carollon system and Lord Sector of Guberniya. His cousin, Eremias Hadranoh, eager to get in touch with him after he was transferred from the raging warzones of Kelpie Rifts invited Alois to the court of Hadranoh. Holding a honorable age of 106 years when given his titles, Alois Carollon was venerated and experienced Imperial Guard commander having served in numerous campaigns and wars since the age of 20 years. Arch-Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh, now formally pious and devoted servant of the Emperor desired nothing as much as to see his house triumph. Alois, being his only string to glory was his best bet and as these two men held meeting in 024.M37 on Hadranoh III they changed the history of area that became known as Bassenheim Triangle. Eager to return to his "simple duties" on battlefield Alois backed up Eremias' plan to form a crusade. Not that simple as it sounded, of course, but the evidence of rather stable warp lanes and human inhabited worlds in the Nightshores were seen reason enough to launch a crusade. The Great Cull had however pleased the High Lords and to show such zealous faith towards the Imperium after his own father was exterminated by it, High Lords saw Alois Carollon's plead for crusade just and true and even if the glory of launching a crusade usually goes to the most pious Arch-Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh, it could not have been launched without the support of the Carollons. Cluster Lord, Lord Militant Governor Kjipr and Lord Carollon now united under single purpose began to mobilise their troops under edict from Departmento Munitorum. In 028.M37 the Crusade for Nightshores was declared to begin and it was no other than the venerated Lord Carollon who gained the title of Warmaster. Notable members Deceased *'Winrich Carollon' (384-501.M34) - Rogue Trader and the First Lord Carollon *'Fjerdinand Carollon' (102-149.M35) **'Augystun Carollon' (122-289.M35) - 2nd son of the previous **'Roman Carollon' (125-240.M35) - 3rd son of Fjerdinand *'Bastian Carollon' (220-419.M36) - Lord Sector Remicles and Lord Carollon *'Ludoviko Bastian Carollon' (384-???.M36) - Lord Carollon **'Timotheus ''Usurper Carollon''' (420-484.M36) - Lord Carollon, was mortally wounded during the Betrayal of Judith **'Amadeus Carollon' (421-480.M36) - Lord Carollon, title usurped and executed by Timotheus Carollon **'Wessel Carollon' (436-482.M36) - Major of Carollon Royal Rifles, was killed in action on Xalung IV during Xalung Worlds campaign *'Emmanuel Carollon' (450-815.M36) - 4th son of Ludoviko, Lord Carollon *'Andreas I Carollon' (794-900.M36) - Lord Carollon *'Andreas II Carollon' (868-020.M37) - Lord Carollon *'Alois Carollon' - Warmaster of the Crusade for Nightshores, Lord Militant Commander Iox and Lord Carollon Cadet branches 'House Gundrad' Rogue Trader Winrich Carollon had two sons, Hinrich and Siegbert. When the Guberniya of Carollon was found in 501.M34 by Winrich Carollon, he granted his oldest son Hinrich the rights to rule over the sub-sector. His youngest son he granted his Warrant of Trade and forced him to leave the house. Bitter of his father's decisions, Siegbert Carollon changed his last name to his mother's original surname and became known as Siegbert von Gundrad or Siegbert of House Gundrad. To ensure his plans would take place as soon as possible, Winrich Carollon took his own life at the end of 502.M34 and so the houses became separated. The brothers however were in good terms with each others, and the House Gundrad provided House Carollon great deal of goods and trade routes in the following years until Siegbert's oldest son poisoned his father and took his flagship and sailed away to new frontiers. House Gundrad returned in Iox sector back in the days when House Lothringen surpassed the Carollons in power and influence only to help to dethrone Waldemar Lothringen in 562.M40 after the events of Lothringen Heresy. House Gundrad remained in Iox sector and explored the Bassenheim Expanse for a time. The ancient Warrant of Trade of Winrich Carollon is now held by rogue trader Amadeus von Gundrad. Trivia Titles The Carollons use few titles that may seem somewhat petty and unimportant but they do hold much value within the current Carollon system, Heios sub-sector and Iox sector. Lord Carollon is considered to be the head of the family. Not a single time in the whole history of the house it has been held by woman and it is commonly accepted that the title is agnatic in nature. Lord Carollon refers to the governor of Carollon Prime and so to the head of the Great Carollon dynasty. Great Carollon Dynasty is the second most valued "title". It refers to the close family of Lord Carollon, governor of the planet Carollon Prime, and decludes all other members of the dynasty. In fact, the more appropriate name would be the Great Carollon Family. Close family includes Lord Carollon, his parents, wife, children and any possible members of the Carollon Dynasty who might hold the title of Prefect of Heios (sub-sector) or Lord Commander Militant (of Iox). Even if they may in fact be quite distant relatives and have no claims at all to the throne of Carollon Prime or Lord Carollon's other domains. Category:Organizations Category:Imperium Category:Iox